


No I won't Smile but I'll Show You My Teeth

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Misunderstandings, Pining, Play Fighting, Rumors, both are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: No one had ever asked Remus about his scars before so when Marlene finally does, Remus doesn't have an excuse handy. Luckily, Sirius comes up with something, even if Remus wished he hadn't.Or Sirius tells everyone Remus' scars are from their epic shagging.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 525





	No I won't Smile but I'll Show You My Teeth

Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch, his ribs aching from the full moon two nights before, wincing slightly as he reached for a glass of pumpkin juice. Before his fingers could even brush against it, Sirius was grabbing it and holding it up for him. “Alright, Remus?” Sirius asked, scooting closer to him and practically putting the cup to Remus’ mouth. Remus narrowed his eyes at his friend and took the cup.

He knew Sirius didn’t actually mean any harm. Ever since the whole Snape Incident, Sirius had been a bit like a mother hen after full moons. It had taken a lot of groveling and apologies for Remus to let Sirius back into his life. In the subsequent year since then, Sirius Black had become something akin to a worrywart when it came to Remus J. Lupin. Sirius had a tendency to treat Remus as if he is something fragile and easily broken.

Remus _hated it_and it made him furious.

“I’ve got it, Pads!” Remus shouted at his friend when Sirius tried to spoon-feed him some oatmeal.

The outburst caused a few heads to turn in their direction although most at the Gryffindor table knew to ignore the four Marauders and leave them to their own devices. Sirius had once given Frank Longbottom pig ears and a snout for trying to listen in on them planning a prank. Since then most had learned to mind their business.

Marlene Mckinnon had no such compunction. She cocked her head to the side and stared directly at Remus. Her gaze made him uncomfortable, as all unwanted attention to him normally did. “Where’d you get the scar over your eye?” she asked bluntly.

Remus felt his jaw drop and he glanced around at his friends in need. No one had ever had the gall to ask him about his scars before and the one over his eye was fresher that some of his other ones. It had happened a few full moons back when James had had to force the wolf back, his antlers piercing the wolf in the face. James had felt horribly guilty about it but Remus hadn’t held him accountable for the mishap. It was the whole point of having his friends around, after all, so that they could contain him while still letting him run free.

“Oh that,” Sirius stepped in before anyone else had a chance to say something. “That’s very simple to explain. You see I was buggering Remus from behind and we were shagging so hard the bloody bed split. Bit of wood sliced him right in the eye. Poor Remus had never had such a good orgasm in his life. Turns out he likes a bit of pain with his pleasure, eh Moony?”

Remus blinked a few times, his jaw dropping impossibly lower, going from agape to positively gobsmacked. Sirius reached up and pressed a finger under Remus’ chin, helping him close his mouth.

“Of course Remus is too shy to admit such a thing out loud,” Sirius said, turning his attention back to Marlene. “You’ll just have to take my word for it.”

Marlene rolled her eyes. “You’re so full of shite, Black.”

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her. “Lucky for you Marlene, I kiss and tell. Remus is a real _beast _in the bedroom.”

Peter snorted in amusement while James kicked Sirius under the table. For his part, Remus was attempting to get his head back on straight. Especially because

  1. He and Sirius have never had sex .
  2. Neither of them were bent.
  3. He’d somehow been cast as the bottom in this ridiculous scenario.

He stared at Sirius, watching his friend talk animatedly, his hands waving around. Remus could hardly make out what Sirius was saying until Sirius put his arm around Remus’ shoulders, pulling Remus in close, and pressing a big wet kiss against Remus’ cheek.

Remus scowled at him and wiped his cheek clean. “What _are _you on about?” Remus growled lowly so only Sirius could hear.

“Would you rather tell them the truth?” Sirius shot back in a whisper, his lips curling into the unbearably smug smile he got whenever he knew Remus couldn’t argue against him.

Remus felt his face grow red with embarrassment. He would only put up with this little charade until he thought of a better excuse for his scars. It wasn’t as if he played a sport that he could blame it on. The thought of having to take up Quidditch just to explain his scars was an unpleasant one, mostly because flying on a broom gave Remus a queasy feeling in his stomach.

Perhaps he could get an owl, a vicious owl with a tendency to claw and snap. Or take up juggling knives as a hobby. Anything but the shagging Sirius Black explanation would do just fine in Remus’ book. 

He wasn’t sure why it made him so uneasy.

It just did.

***

“So Black, what’s the story behind this one?” Fabian Prewett asked in the showers one morning. Remus normally got up early to shower to have a bit of privacy but on that cold January morning getting out of bed was the last thing he’d wanted to do.

Boy, was he regretting it now.

Sirius sidled up next to Remus and put his arm around Remus’ waist. “You’ll have to be more specific, Fab.”

Fabian grinned and turned Remus by the shoulders. This accomplished two things, making it so his backside was facing Fabian, and his front was pressed against Sirius. Remus felt his eyes grow wide in surprise at being flush against his very naked friend. “This one,” Fabian said, swiping his hand over Remus’ arse to a scar that went from the middle of his back down over his buttocks to the top of his leg. It was one he’d gotten years ago, back when he’d been isolated on the full moon, the wolf tearing it’s way out of Remus’ body. The transformation didn’t always happen in the same order and sometimes his claws would come out before anything else. Those were always the most vicious transformations, the beast within tearing up the boy who kept him captive.

“Hands off the merchandise, you shifty twin!” Sirius said, pulling Remus impossibly closer to him and wrapping his arms around him. “I remember it as if it were yesterday. Remus and I had gone for a bit of a snog and mutual wank down by Greenhouse three. Well in our enthusiasm I accidently pressed Remus too hard against the glass of the greenhouse and broke the damn thing. Remus nearly got buggered by a piece of glass before me!”

Fabian guffawed. “Sure Black. How come I never noticed a Remus like hole in the greenhouse?”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “That’s because we fixed it with _magic_, you idiot.’

Fabian shook his head in amusement. If anything more was said between the two of them, Remus absolutely missed it, because he was a bit busy having a mild panic attack. He was currently being held by his best friend in the showers, while both of them were absolutely starkers. Remus had to duck his head down in order to hide his mortification. It was bad enough that Sirius’ cock was against Remus’ hip and he was - _good lord - _Sirius was aroused.

Remus had no idea what to do with that information so his mind plateaued, unable to comprehend the knowledge that his friend was aroused and holding him like…like he _belonged _to the dark-haired boy. He didn’t even register his own arousal. All he knew was that he was resolutely not going to turn around and let Fabian see it.

“Remus! Remus!”

Remus winced when he realized someone was shouting at him. His eyelids fluttered as his vision stopped being blurry. He was on the floor of the showers with Sirius looming over him, his hair wet and dripping onto Remus’ face. The way it fell was rather pleasing, Remus had always thought, falling gracefully around Sirius’ shoulders. In the moment it felt almost like a curtain, surrounding them, hiding their faces from the other boys.

“I think you fainted,” Sirius told him, watching Remus, his grey eyes hard with concern.

“Sirius, I –“ Remus had no idea how that sentence ended.

“Are you okay?” Sirius asked, interrupting him. He put his arm around Remus and hauled him up to his feet and once again the werewolf found himself nakedly pressed against his friend. “You haven’t eaten yet today, have you? Maybe that’s why you fainted. You have to make sure you’re eating, Remus.”

“I’m fine,” Remus said, shoving Sirius away. He didn’t miss the hurt expression on his friends face but he also couldn’t make himself care. He didn’t like being a joke to his friend. Swallowing hard, Remus went over and finished his shower that had been so rudely interrupted.

***

Things had been getting out of hand and even Sirius could admit that to himself. What had started out as him helping Remus explain away his scars had turned into something else entirely. Now everyone was actively asking about the scars just to hear Sirius’ funny stories about how he’d gotten them. He hoped people did know that they were just _stories. _They had to, right?

“You do realize this is all your fault, yes?” James said, sitting on the ground against a tree by the lake while Sirius paced in front of him.

Sirius shot him a look because even though James was his brother, and he loved him, the prat could be completely unhelpful sometimes. “I was just trying to help Moony out. I didn’t know everyone in this school was going to become obsessed with us.”

James snorted. “You told everyone Moony got those scratches on his neck because he was blowing you in a closet filled with doxies. That when they attacked he could _bear _to stop having your cock in his mouth so he let them scratch him to shit.”

Sirius shrugged. “I didn’t think anyone would actually believe my bollocks. Now they all lap it up.”

“Of course they do, mate,” James said, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly behind his glasses. “Because you’re both Marauders and they _know _we get into crazy shit. Your little stories don’t sound half as batshit as some of the other stuff we’ve pulled off. The only part about your stories that’s unbelievable is that you and Moony would actually be together.”

Sirius stopped pacing and put his hands on his hips indignantly. “What’s so far-fetched about that?”

James blinked a few times and then wrinkled his nose. “Sirius, are you…hot for Moony?” James couldn’t even finish saying the nickname before he was bursting out into giggles.

“So what if I am?” Sirius snapped at him.

James calmed down, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. “Well he’s not likely to be interested in you, is he?”

Sirius jumped on top of Jamie and began punching him in the arm. They rolled around the ground for a long time, wrestling and fighting each other. It was only when Sirius licked James’ cheek that James forfeited. “Bloody mutt,” he said, shoving Sirius off him.

“Why don’t you think Moony likes me?”

James stared at his friend for a long time. “Moony isn’t bent,” he responded after a while. “Or at least I don’t think he is. Are you?”

Sirius nodded, tucking his hair behind his ear self-consciously. “I – uh – had a feeling I might be – you know – before. Then I started telling all these stories about Moony and I can’t stop thinking about them. I’ve nearly wanked myself raw.”

James made a gagging noise. “Gross. I don’t need to hear about that.”

“I’ve had to hear about bloody Evans well enough for years,” Sirius reminded him. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at his brother.

“I meant the wanking part, you git, I don’t care if you’ve got a crush on Moony. But he’s our friend and if you ruin that I’ll never forgive you.”

Sirius nodded. “I’ll be careful.” Three words Sirius had never said before in his life.

***

“You know, Moony,” Sirius began conversationally when it was just the two of them in the dorm. Peter was in the common room trying to chat up a fifth year and James was bothering Evans down at the library. “I should probably mark you up in a _nice _way. All the stories are about you getting hurt. I don’t want people to think I don’t take care of you.”

Remus put down his potions book and stared at Sirius. “I don’t see why that would be necessary.”

Sirius hopped off his bed and went over to Remus’ to crowd in close to him. They were practically nose to nose and Sirius felt a little shiver of anticipation run down his spine. Despite what people thought, Sirius had never even kissed anyone before, having been too busy with Marauder stuff to be bothered. He knew people found him attractive, girls tended to giggle when he walked by, but no one kept his interest the way his friends did. It made sense that he’d developed feelings for Moony. No one but a Marauder would have been worthy of his time.

“Moony,” Sirius said softly, glancing down at Remus’ lips and then back up to his eyes. “Let me take care of you.”

Sirius closed his eyes and the next moment he was falling – not in love – but completely off the bed. He ended up on the floor in a heap and he opened his eyes to see Remus was furious. “Fuck you.”

Sirius’ jaw dropped. “You _pushed _me?”

Remus slammed his book shut and scrambled off the bed. “It’s not a joke, Sirius. Quit taking the piss because I hate it. So stop it, okay? Stop telling people we’re shagging because it’s _not funny.” _

Sirius glared up at him, getting as gracefully to his feet as he could muster. “This is the thanks I get for helping you out?”

Remus scowled at him in return. Sirius wished he didn’t find it quite so adorable so he could concentrate on being angry. “That isn’t helping me out, Pads! You’ve called more attention to my scars and now the entire school is talking about us. I can’t go anywhere in this bloody school without people stopping me to ask about my scars. People I’ve never even spoken to before are asking me intimate details and the worst part about it is they’re all your lies that I have to go along with.”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius said, not having realized how difficult he was making things for Remus. All he had wanted to do was protect Remus from having to tell the truth. At least if people were believing Sirius’ bollocks then they weren’t getting close to the real truth about Remus. It was bad enough that Snape knew the truth, the slimy bastard. Sirius still hadn’t forgiven himself for that and the guilt had been eating away at his insides. He was still trying to find a way to make that up to Remus even though it had been over a year and all was forgiven. “I was just trying to help.”

“Pretending we’re something we’re not doesn’t help me, Sirius,” Remus told him calmly. He seemed to be less angry than he had been before.

“We could stop pretending,” Sirius said, taking a step towards Remus.

Remus smiled. “Thank Sirius,” he said, giving Sirius’ arm a squeeze. “No more stories, right?”

It took Sirius’ brain to catch up with what Remus was saying. The absolute dunce hadn’t realized that Sirius had been asking him out. To be a couple for real and _stop pretending. _Remus, the beautiful idiot, thought he meant stopping all of it. “No more stories,” Sirius grumbled unhappily.

***

“What am I going to do, Jamie?” Sirius whinged, waving his arms around dramatically. It was just after Quidditch practice and they were alone in the changing rooms. “Remus is more inept at love than you are!”

James huffed and shoved his glasses further up his nose haughtily. “Maybe you shouldn’t have been so bloody vague about it.”

Sirius snarled. “I just want to snog him! Why won’t he let me?”

“We still don’t even know if he’s bent, Pads.”

Sirius flopped down on top of his friend and buried his face in his neck. “Jamie, you know how I’m your best friend and your brother and you love me?”

“No!” James said, wiggling out from under Sirius. “Absolutely not, Pads, leave me out of this!”

“Prongs, come on!” Sirius said, tugging on his sleeve. “It’s not exactly something I can ask him myself, can I? He always thinks I’m taking the piss! Stupid Moony can’t even comprehend that someone might like him.”

James groaned and scrubbed his hand over his face. “Of course he can’t. You remember what he was like first year. It took us a month to badger him into speaking to us, never mind going along with pranks and being a Marauder. Moony is practical, Sirius. He’s never been one to just dive in head first like us.”

Sirius thought back to Remus in first year. He had been so quiet but James and Sirius hadn’t let him retreat fully into himself. They had originally thought he was just shy. It wasn’t until they figured out that he was a werewolf that they understood why their friend was so withdrawn.

It had driven Sirius a little mad those first few years. For the most part he’d been happy just mucking around with James but a part of him had always craved Remus’ attention. It had felt like winning some sort of prize – getting Moony to open up – and finding that he was smart as a whip and a secret evil genius. That he was practical but still just the right side of dangerous. Remus was kind and loyal as long as he thought you were worth it.

“Fuck,” Sirius said out loud after being lost in his thoughts for a few moments. “I think I might be in love with him.”

James rolled his eyes. “Then why don’t you just go tell him that?”

“How can I?” Sirius asked, tugging his fingers through his hair. “If he thought I was taking the piss before how is he going to react when I profess my undying love for him?”

“I have a feeling I’m not going to like where this is going.”

Sirius smiled manically. “Probably not.”

***

Remus had just wanted some peace and quiet for once. He felt like the last few weeks had been crazy with people coming up to him, asking about his scars, not to mention whatever the hell was going on with Padfoot. He was alone in the dormitory and could finally catch up on some homework without interruption. It seemed like even the library wasn’t safe anymore with people willing to invoke the wrath of Madame Pince just to ask Remus how he’d gotten any scar that was visible. If this kept up he’d have to walk around in a white sheet like a ghost. 

He had to keep himself from groaning in aggravation when the door to the dormitory opened up and James slipped inside. He looked distinctly uncomfortable as he glanced over at Remus. “Can I talk to you about something?”

Remus sighed and closed his book. “I suppose so.”

“See, the thing is…” James walked over to Remus’ bed and surprised the hell out of him when he climbed right on up. James crawled forward until he was looming over Remus on all fours. “All those stories that Sirius has been telling, I can’t get them out of my head.”

Remus gulped audibly and stared at his friend. “James, you know all those stories are lies.”

“Still,” James said, looking at Remus through lowered lashes. Remus was struck with the thought that James was quite good-looking when you got past his obnoxious personality. If he would just shut up for once he might have actually had a chance with Lily. “I can’t stop picturing it.”

James reached up and traced the scar on Remus’ lip. Remus couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath. “Prongs –“

“How did Sirius say you got this one?”

Remus struggled for a moment to remember. There had been so many stories that he was having trouble keeping them straight in his mind. It wasn’t the only thing he was having trouble keeping straight anymore. “Um, Sirius said I was trying to go down on him and we both went for his belt at the same time and the buckle cracked me in the face and split my lip. But I was so overcome with lust I still went down on him.”

“Of course,” James said, chuckling softly. “Can I kiss you, Moony?”

Remus balked at him. “What about Evans?”

“She’s still my number one girl but maybe you could be my number one guy,” James said, licking his lips. Remus couldn’t help tracking the motion. His heart was racing and he could feel heat pooling in his groin but he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was wrong. It wasn’t supposed to be _James _that was his first kiss.

“That sounds awfully selfish of you,” Remus managed to joke, sliding back on his bed and to his chagrin James followed him. They kept moving back until Remus was trapped against the headboard.

James reached up and cupped Remus’ face. “I know what I want,” he said simply. “What do you want, Remus?”

“I – “

“Go on,” James said, nodding in encouragement. He was getting so close that Remus was going cross-eyed trying to look at him.

“I want – “

“Yes?”

“I want you to get the hell off me, Prongs.”

James dropped his hand and sighed. “Damn it, Moony,” he said, running his fingers through his already tousled hair. He got off Remus and sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Was that some kind of prank?” Remus asked, his stomach twisting into knots.

“Look, I’m just going to come out and ask you something, okay? And you can tell me to go to hell if you want.”

Remus thought he already had an idea where this was going but he gave a resigned nod anyway.

“Are you bent?”

Remus ducked his head down. Before the last few weeks he would have denied it emphatically but he didn’t think he could anymore. Not just because he had gotten hard in the shower being pressed up against Sirius, but because when James had wanted to kiss him, Remus couldn’t help thinking it should be Sirius instead. Merlin’s beard he was so fucked.

“I think so?” Remus said, not sure how to answer. His head was swimming with all the revelations he was currently learning about himself.

James grinned. “Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

Remus watched as James slid off his bed and bounded towards the door. A few minutes later Sirius was shoved through into the dormitory. “Hi,” he said, looking a bit sheepish.

“Hi.”

Sirius tentatively walked over and stood at Remus’ bedside. Remus watched Sirius chew his bottom lip as if contemplating something. “I love you!” Sirius practically shouted in Remus’ face. Remus was taken aback by the sheer volume of it. Sirius’ face went bright red and he started babbling. “And it’s not a joke or a trick. It’s not because I feel sorry for you or am taking pity on you or whatever excuse you’re coming up with in your head. I don’t have an ulterior motive, I just want to be with you, because I am so fucking gone on you Moony and you _have _to be mine, you have to. I won’t give up and I don’t care how long it takes to make you love me back, I will wait. I can wait, I promise, and I won’t be pushy about it the way James is with Evans. But I’ll want it, Moony, I’ll always want you no matter what. So maybe you could find a way to fall in love with me? Please?”

Remus listened to Sirius’ speech and then bit his lip to keep from laughing. Eventually he couldn’t help it and the laughter spilled out. Sirius looked offended that Remus was laughing at him and that only made Remus laugh harder.

“Moony, this is no time for laughing!” Sirius said, watching his friend in bewilderment.

Remus grabbed Sirius by the arm and hauled him forward onto the bed. “You idiot,” he said fondly before capturing Sirius’ lips. After a quick gasp of surprise, Sirius sprung into action, kissing Remus back with everything he had. It was wet and messy with no technique at all for two boys who had never kissed anyone before. But it was also sweet and overwhelming and Remus wouldn’t have wanted anything different.

Sirius settled on top of Remus, pressed against each other fully, their lips never breaking apart. Remus slid his hands down and squeezed Sirius’ arse through his tight trousers, making Sirius moan against his mouth. He could feel Sirius’ erection – hot and insistent – against his hips and the knowledge that Sirius was turned on fueled Remus’ arousal. They began to slide against each other, bodies and lips moving in tandem, as Remus kneaded Sirius’ arse in his hands.

“Fuck Moony – oh!” Sirius said, his body jerking as he came in his pants. “Shit.”

Remus chuckled. “How anyone believed those stories is beyond me,” he teased, nipping playfully at Sirius’ bottom lip. “As if it would ever be you fucking me.”

Sirius glared at him. “I could fuck you.”

Remus raised an eyebrow at him in amusement. He quickly rolled them over so he was on top and undid Sirius’ flies to look at the mess he’d made. He tugged Sirius’ trousers down and off, taking his pants with them, leaving Sirius naked and open underneath him. He let his eyes drag over the lower half of Sirius’ body in appreciation and then pulled Sirius’ shirt up over his head to get him fully naked.

Slipping his hand between Sirius’ legs, he pressed his thumb against Sirius’ hole, gently massaging it. Sirius’ eyes went wide and he keened, arching prettily off the bed. “Fuck!” he said, his cock twitching with interest. “Moony, let me – “

He trailed off in favor of divesting Remus of this clothes, both of them pushing and pulled at the offending garments in order to get them off. Once they were both naked, their lips crashed together again, kissing each other hungrily. Remus grabbed his wand from where it had dropped out of his pocket and whispered a spell. It wasn’t one he would have known ordinarily except that Sirius had gone into great detail one time during one of his stories. He didn’t want to know why Sirius knew the spell either.

“Alright Pads?” Remus asked in amusement as Sirius’ eyes went impossibly larger as his hole was filled with slick. It was hot and tight as Remus slipped his first finger in to the knuckle.

“Oh!” Sirius moaned, pressing down against Remus’ probing finger. “Oh Moony, yes!”

Remus found a little bundle of nerves that made Sirius tremble with pleasure and make the most delicious sounds. By the time he’d gotten three fingers inside him, Sirius was hard again and leaking against his stomach. “You want it?” Remus asked, his own patience wearing a little thin.

Sirius nodded emphatically and Remus carefully slid his fingers out. Sirius whined at the loss until Remus shuffled closer. He wiped his fingers over his aching prick to transfer some of the slick before lining himself up with Sirius’ body.

“Yes,” Sirius breathed out. “Moony, yes.”

Remus kissed Sirius again as he took his time breaching Sirius’ body, not wanting to hurt or overwhelm him. He had heard enough about how this part was meant to go from Sirius’ stories although their roles were switched. He experimentally canted his hips after staying still as long as he could stand it. Sirius’ hands gripped his biceps and his legs came around to wrap around Remus’ waist.

“You okay?” Remus asked, doing another small thrust.

Sirius did a funny little noise in the back of his throat. “Go on, Remus, I’m not going to break.”

Remus growled and snapped his hips in retaliation, making Sirius hiss – in pain or pleasure – Remus wasn’t quite sure. “Just because you’re careless doesn’t mean I am.”

Sirius glowered at him. “Moons if you don’t move I swear I will – “

Remus swallowed up the rest of the words with a biting kiss. He started to find a rhythm to his movements, their bodies crashing together like waves, sweaty and hot from exertion. Shagging Sirius was overwhelming, the tight heat of his body, the noises spilling from his mouth, the way his body swallowed Remus up greedily as if he couldn’t get enough of him. Remus felt the same way, getting lost in Sirius, the grey of his eyes gone dark with arousal.

His rhythm faltered as he raced towards his orgasm, hips stuttering as he emptied himself inside his friend. It only took a few strokes of Sirius’ cock before he was coming as well, release painting over his stomach and chest.

“Fucking hell, Moony,” Sirius said, panting as he wiped the sweat off his brow. “I clearly wasn’t giving you enough credit in my stories.”

Remus snorted and gently eased his way out of Sirius, flopping down next to him on the bed. He found his wand again and quickly cleaned up the mess before letting his eyes drift shut from exhaustion.

Sirius wiggled closer and pressed himself against Remus, putting Remus’ arm over him for a cuddle. “Moony?” Sirius asked, pressing kisses to Remus’ jawline. “Do you love me?”

Remus cracked one eye open and looked at Sirius. He looked…frightened as if maybe he was scared of the answer. “Yes,” Remus responded simply. He wasn’t much of one for big declarations but he wasn’t going to keep Sirius in agony. Sirius’ face spread out into a wide smile.

“Naturally,” he said as if he had known it all along. “I’m very lovable, you know.”

Remus sighed and pulled the covers up and over them. “You’re lucky I’m in love with you or I might have taken Prongs up on his offer of a snog.”

“His what?” Sirius said, bolting upright. “Oh I’m going to kill that bastard. I’m going to feed him his own bollocks and then watch him choke on them!”

Remus rolled his eyes, grabbing Sirius and pushing him back down. “Wasn’t part of the plan then, huh?”

“Certainly not,” Sirius said, pouting. “He was supposed to hit on you and see how you reacted. He wasn’t meant to try and kiss you. Next full moon I’m going to bite him.”

“Padfoot,” Remus said, turning Sirius’ face to look at him. “He was just being a good friend.”

“Yeah, a little _too _good.”

Remus shook his head and kissed Sirius softly. “You could have just asked me yourself if I liked blokes.”

“No I couldn’t,” Sirius whined, burying his face in the crook of Remus’ neck. “Every time I tried to talk to you about it you thought I was joking.”

“To be fair you are joking about ninety percent of the time.”

Sirius huffed and pressed kisses against Remus’ neck. “I can be sincere when I want to be.”

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius and hugged him tightly. It was nice having this easy affection between them. It was comfortable in a way Remus had never thought he’d be with anyone. A companionable silence fell between them and occasionally they would swap lazy kisses, neither of them in a hurry to move or go anywhere else.

“Oh, Padfoot?” Remus said, sliding his fingers through Sirius’ hair.

“Yeah Moony?”

“If I hear you telling any more stories about our sex life I won’t touch you for a month.”

“You can’t do that!”

“Watch me,” Remus challenged, sliding his lips over Sirius’ neck before biting down hard and leaving a mark.

Sirius moaned, scratching his nails down Remus’ back. “F-fine,” he grumbled, turning his head and kissing the corner of Remus’ mouth. “No more stories. Can I tell people the truth?”

“No,” Remus growled, kissing Sirius hungrily, possessively. “It’s just for us, okay? It’s just ours.”

Sirius nodded. “Fine, I won’t tell everyone what a sex god you are. It’ll be our secret.”

Remus laughed. “Appreciate it, Pads. They barely leave me alone now when they think I’m a sexual klutz.”

Sirius grinned. “True, I don’t need people fawning all over you. Not now that I’ve finally gotten you all to myself.”

The door to their dormitory opened, intruding on their quiet moment, and James and Peter walked in. “Is it safe yet?” James asked, his hand over his eyes as he stumbled along blindly.

“Prongs,” Sirius snarled, vaulting out of the bed before Remus could stop him. Sirius tackled James to the ground and the two boys rolled around, hitting and kicking at each other.

“Shit Pads, you’re naked. Get off me!”

“How dare you try and kiss Moony! Traitor!”

“I was doing you a favor you ingrate!”

“Wanker!”

“Mongrel!”

Words and punches continued to fly between the two and it was a good thing neither of them had thought to get out their wands of the hexing you probably never stop. Peter walked over and stood by Remus’ bed to be safely out of the way.

“Alright Remus?”

Remus sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. “Yeah Wormtail,” he said with a shrug. “About as good as I’ll ever be.”

“Should we try and break them up?”

“No,” Remus said, grabbing his book from where it had fallen. “Maybe I’ll finally get some homework done with those two distracted.”

“Fair point,” Peter said, wincing slightly as Padfoot and Prongs turned and he got a view of Sirius’ bare arse. Remus couldn’t help feeling a little swell of pride at how red and stretched Sirius’ hole looked. “I think I’ll just sneak down to the kitchens for a snack. You want anything?”

Remus scratched his quill against his chin. “Get me some cauldron cakes if they have them.”

“Sure thing!” Peter said, turning into his rat form and scurrying under the door, just barely missing getting squashed by Sirius and James as they rolled once again. Remus couldn’t say he blamed Peter for making himself scarce.

“Sirius, come here,” Remus said once he’d had enough of the bickering and was nearly finished with his homework.

Sirius untangled himself from James, kicking him one last time before making his way over to the bed. “That’s a handy new trick,” James said from the floor, wiping the blood away from his split lip. “You barely listen to commands when you’re Padfoot.”

“Maybe it just has to be the right person giving them,” Sirius shot back.

Remus carded his fingers through Sirius’ hair and guided him down into a kiss. Sirius went willingly, moaning softly against Remus’ lips. “That was all,” he said after breaking the kiss, smiling up at Sirius. He brought his attention back to his book and started writing a few more notes.

Unsurprisingly, Sirius knocked the book out of Remus’ hands and crawled into his lap, kissing him fervently. James cleared his throat a few times but when neither of them stopped the kiss he gave up. “Oh for fuck’s sake.”

“Fuck off, Prongs, this isn’t a free show,” Sirius growled, flipping James the bird.

James huffed indignantly before realizing neither of them were paying any attention to him. “I’ll go find Peter.”

“You do that,” Remus murmured - while he still had presence of mind - before getting lost in Sirius once again.


End file.
